A prueba
by SheenaRogers
Summary: "Te pido una segunda oportunidad. Con magia, con fantasmas, con lecturas de mente accidentales. No tenemos que ser los reyes del maldito baile. Solo tú y yo. Solo Carmel y Thomas." One-shot. De "Anna desde el infierno".


_¡Hola! Hacía la vida que no escribía sobre un fandom de libros, cosa que pocas veces pasa porque me dedico casi en exclusiva al anime. Pero la historia de Anna y los tres protagonistas me ha gustado muchísimo y quería rendir mi propio tributo a la parejita secundaria que tanto me gusta, Thomas y Carmel. Se trata de mi propia visión sobre la conversación que tienen en el segundo libro, cuando ella se presenta en Londres. Siendo que el primer libro se publicó en 2012 no sé si a estas alturas el fic reciba alguna visita, pero si es así, espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Anna vestida de sangre/Anna desde el infierno y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kendare Blake. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Los tacones de las botas altas de Carmel resonaban en los escalones de piedra que daban acceso a la casa de Gideon, así como en el camino de baldosas que conducían a ellos. Este era el único sonido que cortaba el aire, dado que la vivienda se encontraba en un área residencial alejada del bullicio londinense. Cuando ella se detuvo, se hizo el silencio. Era el momento de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Thomas. Para eso había atravesado un océano y viajado hasta otro continente.

Thomas hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su gastada chaqueta militar. Su aspecto parecía el de siempre, a simple vista, pero fijándose bien era posible apreciar que estaba un poco más delgado, que su pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, que tenía unas leves ojeras marcadas que las gafas no lograban ocultar del todo. Parecía cansado, como alguien que trabaja mucho, o que haga lo que haga no consigue descansar bien por las noches. Carmel no podía evitar preocuparse, aunque era consciente de que, en parte, era la responsable de ese estado.

La larga melena rubia de la chica emitió un frufrú cuando se giró, hacia atrás en su acostumbrado gesto. Por encima del hombro de Thomas vislumbró a Cas, mirándolos al otro lado de la ventana, esperando el desenlace de aquello. Sabía que se estaban preguntando qué hacía allí, a miles de kilómetros de casa, cuando había dejado bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con fantasmas y magia. Ni con ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Thomas también se lo preguntaba, esta vez en voz alta. ¿Qué le respondía? ¿Qué había sido un impulso? No, ella no actuaba de esa manera. Tampoco era necesaria para lo que iban a hacer: no era bruja, como Thomas, ni cazadora de fantasmas, como Cas, aunque en los últimos meses hubiera querido jugar a serlo. No, la razón por la que no podía contestar era que sabía que recibiría el desprecio de Thomas, porque lo merecía.

\- Cuando supe lo que ibais… lo que vais a hacer – se corrigió – No sé, simplemente tenía que venir. Quería venir.

Era la respuesta más pobre del mundo. Carmel sabía que con eso no bastaba para resarcirse, que estaba siendo el perfecto ejemplo de la expresión "ni come ni deja comer". Pero era verdad: pensar en que Thomas pudiera salir mal parado, le había abierto los ojos.

\- Creía que no querías saber nada de _la otra vida_ – Thomas utilizó las mismas palabras que ella con intención - ¿Qué le parece a Derek que estés aquí?

Ah, esperaba que tardasen un poco más en llegar a eso. Cas tenía razón: se había comportado como una auténtica canalla. Había alejado a Thomas de golpe, de la forma más ruin posible. ¿Qué importaba que nunca se hubieran dicho nada? Los dos sabían lo que había entre ambos. Que ella se hubiera comportado con cautela al respecto, acercándose peligrosamente a la barrera pero sin cruzarla, no cambiaba ese hecho. Solo después de hablar con Cas fue consciente del motivo de aquello: no se atrevía a dejar de lado totalmente la imagen de lo que otros pensaban que era. La reina del instituto, la belleza número uno, la que sacaba mejores notas, la que todos miraban al pasar, la que presidía todos los comités, la que tendría el anuario a reventar de firmas al graduarse. Esa no era la verdadera Carmel: Cas lo había visto de inmediato y ella se había sentido halagada de que alguien notara que era mucho más de lo que todos pensaban. Y ahora era ella quien no se atrevía a dejar eso atrás; después de toda la vida actuando como ese fuera su auténtico yo, pensaba que no sabría cómo vivir sin tener bajo control a esa marioneta.

Claro que Thomas no era culpable de eso.

\- No se lo he dicho – adujo, con indiferencia – La verdad es que no hemos vuelto a hablar.

\- ¿Se supone que eso debería importarme? - Thomas se cruzó de brazos, en una postura claramente defensiva – Oh, a lo mejor sí. Quizá es lo que haces con todos los chicos que se interesan por ti.

Era un ataque pueril y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse herida. Si él supiera… Su relación no se había definido en ningún momento, ni siquiera habían salido en _citas_. A veces se cogían de la mano, a veces no; a veces compartían más espacio personal del que unos amigos deberían, a veces parecían simples compañeros de clase. Él nunca sabía cómo actuar, siempre temiendo sobrepasar su confianza, así que ella marcaba unos límites que en realidad no lo eran. Sabía que Thomas estaba totalmente colado por ella, lo había visto en muchos otros chicos. Pero nunca hacía nada que se lo dejara saber de forma clara. Era como si, de antemano, tuviera claro que perdería. Como si en cualquier momento temiera que Carmel dijese que el juego había terminado. Parecía que por eso se conformaba con lo muy poco que le daba. Y Carmel lo había ignorado, diciéndose que las cosas avanzarían por sí solas cuando en realidad era ella quien las retenía.

\- No siempre. A veces cojo un avión y me presento en otra ciudad porque me da miedo que no conserven la cabeza sobre los hombros – replicó con una mordaz ironía que no ocultaba más que la verdad.

\- Eh, para el carro – la arruga entre las cejas de Thomas se hizo más pronunciada – Si vas a dar un discurso de arrepentimiento, ahórratelo. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Ya me quedó todo suficientemente claro: solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¿Cuestión de tiempo? – repitió Carmel, sin tener idea de a qué se refería.

\- Exacto. Lo que quiera que... – daba la impresión de que Thomas no quería ni pronunciarlo – Mira, Carmel, lo entiendo ¿vale? Esto no es como esas pelis en las que la capitana de las animadoras se enamora del fiki de la clase de biología y al final van juntos al baile – espetó con amargura – Los dos sabemos que tú vas a ser la reina del baile y que no me vas a llevar a mí. Irás con un Derek, no con el friki de la magia negra.

El rostro de Carmel se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad. Por una parte, no podía culparle por pensar eso, pero por otra… pensaba que Thomas, como Cas, había visto quién era en realidad. Claro que, también ella misma se había encargado de demostrar que prefería ser la reina del instituto. "Tengo planes y cosas que quiero hacer", les había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a culpar a Thomas de pensar que no sentía nada por él? Pero lo hacía, y tenía que conseguir que la creyese. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana, pero quería otra oportunidad.

\- Entonces, prefiero no ir a ese estúpido baile. Pizza y Netflix en casa suena mucho mejor.

Ahora era Thomas el que no lo creía; se le notaba en la cara. Como si evaluara muy cuidadosamente si aquello podía ser alguna especie de broma pesada. Carmel no hubiera cogido un avión para ir a otro continente a mentirle ¿no?

\- ¿Es en serio? – descruzó los brazos cautelosamente, como si no acabara de creérselo.

\- Creo que es tarde para empezar a llamar friki a nadie, después de nuestras excursiones persiguiendo gente muerta ¿no crees? – rebatió ella, usando la lógica – El caso es… que me equivoqué, y mucho, sobre todo contigo, Thomas – masculló Carmel, sincerándose por fin – Hasta la otra noche en el granero, no vi de cerca lo peligroso que podía ser esto, y sé que no es una excusa porque lo sabía desde el principio y Cas no paraba de repetírmelo. Pero soy así de cabezota… hasta que me asusto. Y me asusté de veras. Pensé que había sido un error, que podría simplemente sacarlo todo de mi vida y volver a ser la de antes – antes de que se lo preguntara, para pasar el mal trago de una vez, lo confirmó – Sí, incluyéndote. Reconozco que todo era tan indefinido porque quería tener una especie de seguro. Por si pasaba algo como esto. Es horrible, lo sé. No te lo merecías. De hecho, creo que mereces mucho más que una aspirante a reina del baile idiota. Pero bastaron unas semanas para darme cuenta de lo muy imbécil que he sido. Lamento no haber tomado en serio lo que sentías por mí, porque lo sabía de sobra. Y yo… también lo siento, aunque ahora no puedas creerme. Por eso te pido una segunda oportunidad. Con magia, con fantasmas, con lecturas de mente accidentales. No tenemos que ser los reyes del maldito baile. Solo tú y yo. Solo Carmel y Thomas.

No sabía si su discurso había servido para algo. Los pies le dolían por haber caminado varias manzanas arrastrando su maleta con aquellos tacones, pero permanecía allí, inmóvil sobre las baldosas, esperando su sentencia. La reacción de Thomas. Deseando que el daño no fuera irreparable. Lanzándose de cabeza hacia esa vida llena de misterios y cosas imposibles que, en realidad, era mucho más interesante que la otra, la normal, pese al peligro. Esa incluía a Thomas y, solo por ello, ya merecía la pena.

Thomas dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia Carmel, que no se movió. En su rostro podía ver las secuelas de su mal comportamiento, el daño provocado, algo que no se borraría solo con unas palabras. Pero era un comienzo, o así lo esperaba. Todo el mundo podía equivocarse ¿no?

\- Todo el mundo se equivoca, supongo – en ese momento, Carmel se preguntó cuántas cosas de las que habían pasado por su cabeza había visto Thomas. La verdad, no había puesto mucho empeño en evitarlo, preocupada como estaba en disculparse. Tal vez había accedido a todos sus pensamientos, tal vez había visto todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Ojalá fuera así. Un atisbo de sonrisa muy breve apareció en las comisuras de los labios de Carmel – Lo del otro día estuvo fatal. Y lo de desaparecer por completo, aún más. La verdad es que estoy tan aliviado de que hayas elegido a la Carmel guay y no a la idiota que solo por eso voy a plantearme esa oportunidad. Pero esta vez, sin medias tintas. Y tendrás que demostrarlo. No puedo volver a darte toda mi confianza, así, sin más.

Era la primera vez que a Carmel le ponían condiciones, pero no vaciló en aceptarlas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de pensar que podía apartar a Thomas, sabiendo que le quería? Hasta se lo había confesado a Cas… quien solo se había dicho que eso era un sinsentido. Claro, él lo veía de una manera muy distinta, luchando por Anna, sin poder estar con ella. Eso le hizo darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Y por eso había viajado hasta allí para corregirlo.

\- Hecho – aceptó ella,

\- Hecho – confirmó él.

No se dieron la mano, ni se abrazaron; de hecho, parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Fue Carmel quien tomó la iniciativa, acercándose a la casa para entrar en ella acompañada de Thomas. El ambiente entre los dos aún era algo raro y tenso, por lo que sería mejor no apresurar las cosas. Además, aún tenían algo importante que hacer. Debían ayudar a Anna. Ella no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo; ellos sí.

Justo antes de atravesar la puerta, Thomas se detuvo en el último escalón y se giró hacia Carmel, que también se paró, sorprendida.

\- ¿Ibas en serio con lo de no ir al baile? – quiso saber, con evidente interés.

Fue entonces el turno de Carmel, que mostró una sonrisa enigmática en los labios antes de responder, asegurándose de bloquear muy bien cualquier pensamiento a su percepción:

\- Puede. ¿Por qué no esperas un año y lo descubres?

* * *

 _Espero haber hecho justicia a las personalidades de ambos, así como a las circunstancias del momento, a la conversación que podría haberse dado y a los sentimientos de los dos, sobre todo los de Carmel que son los que menos conocemos (o los que menos desarrollados están, puesto que ya sabemos que se quieren). Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Y si os apetece dejar un comentario, me hacéis muy feliz. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
